Definition: The Strangest Dream
by D. C. Zed
Summary: AU. Bryan has an odd dream that helps him define the difference between dreams and reality. This is a totally nonsensical story about nothing much. R&R!


**Title** : Definition (The Strangest Dream)

**Summary** : This is what happens when Angel & D.C. are in a weird mood XD! This is a totally nonsensical story about nothing much. Enjoy.

**Author** : D. C. Zed & Vampirycent

**Disclaimer** : We do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, and we don't actually claim to either. All we own is this rather twisted story, which we truly hope you love and cherish like a small baby rabbit. If you don't, we may get rather sick on your best leg.

Please review.

* * *

Groaning loudly in protest at being shaken awake, Bryan tried to kick away whatever was awakening him from his wonderful dream of Ray and Mariah in skimpy French maid uniforms, waiting on his every whim and kissing his cheeks, only to discover his foot had gotten wet in the process. Wet and cold. His lilac eyes bolted open as he sat up, immediately awake. He blinked. Why was there a large ball of snow on his bed? … A large ball of snow with teeth, no less.

After screaming girlishly, he glanced to his left and saw Tala curled up in small heap beside the door, whimpering slightly, his hair splayed messily across his shoulders and his eyes tight shut. Realising that the snowball was creeping toward him with it's fangs bared, he wriggled to the edge of the bunk bed and looked down, sighing in frustration: Kai had left his plants out again, no wonder Tala was so upset. Those plants irked him so terribly. Bryan grabbed hold of the vine that had conveniently grown in five seconds flat above his bed and swung down from it's immense height to the floor, smirking smugly when the snowball sneezed in annoyance.

"Tala!" Bryan called out in an Australian accent, catching himself off guard and jumping a little. The redhead leapt to his feet and flung himself at the lilac-haired teenager, breaking down into sobs. Bryan caught one coherent word, "plants" which Bryan nodded at and patted his friend's back sympathetically, murmuring that he knew and it must be awful. Tala nodded which must have been incredibly awkward since he was still latched onto the elder boy and was hugging him so tightly that the tip of Bryan's nose had gone a tiny bit blue. It returned to it's normal colour when the redhead let go, though.

"We have to go and save Spencer." Tala told his friend importantly. Bryan nodded and pulled his slippers on, jumping onto the back of his white winged-horse. Tala hopped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist so he didn't fall off the horse when it took off.

"YA!" Bryan shouted, giving the horse a nudge in it's sides with his heels, and they were off through the forest (wasn't it a bedroom a minute ago?), leaving the evil snowball and it's teeth behind. Once they were in the air, Tala let go of Bryan's waist and made them each a glass of lemonade for the journey which Bryan appreciated very much, especially when he saw that Tala had put real lemons in it instead of fake ones like Kai did. Kai was a lousy host when it came to lemonade, he just didn't have a clue how to make it. Only Tyson seemed to like the fake-lemonade that Kai made, but that wasn't saying much because Tyson ate a whole book once.

"There it is!" Tala shouted urgently in Bryan's ear, making him cringe and spill a tiny bit of lemonade on his slippers. He didn't even know what Tala was shouting about, he couldn't see anything except a… Oh yah. That great big communication tower. After playing certain computer games, Bryan was almost expecting a large metal spider to jump from the top of the thing and chase them down a big hill and over a bridge and then they would have to leap into a vessel that would take them back to school – But no such luck. It was just a plain old communication tower with a single red dish in which they landed.

The horse bowed her wings so that the teenagers could get off, and just as they were about to, a saw appeared and cut a ring around the horse so they all fell through the dish and into a dark tunnel.

"Oh no!" Shouted Tala, gripping onto Bryan as they fell.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bryan yelled out. He had meant to say 'damn that horse, it has wings!' but apparently something had gone a bit wrong between his brain processing the sentence and his mouth saying it. And so Bryan and Tala just clung to each other with their eyes tightly shut as the air rushed past them and they fell deeper and deeper into this random hole that had appeared at just the wrong moment. Don't you just hate it when that happens?

After a lot of falling (and I mean a _lot_), the boys landed on something soft and squidgy which was probably for the best since after falling from such a great height, they may just have been slightly injured had they landed on a hard floor. "Our luck is improving." Bryan muttered just before a HUMONGOUS hedgehog poked him in the back with a small root vegetable. Tala slapped his forehead in exasperation; of all things he could have said, it had to be something that would encourage irony to strike back with a big spiky vengeance.

"Bryan you pleb!" The redhead growled, sounding a lot like Kai does when he accidentally chokes on his coffee and covers it up by pretending to be clearing his throat. He does it a lot. He thinks that Tala and Bryan don't know the truth. But they do. Oh, they do.

"How rude." Bryan replied, looking hurt. He then turned around to face the hedgehog and discovered that she was no longer a hedgehog but had transformed into a short brunette girl with brown eyes. "Hello Hilary." He muttered with a blush, earning a snicker from Tala which he immediately unwrapped and began to eat. "Mmm peanuts."

Hilary bowed and presented Bryan with a plastic sword and a blue cape made from crepe paper and a matching eye-mask before handing a roll of selotape to Tala. "Teloola." She told them in a hushed tone. The boys nodded in understanding and ran through the door into a long corridor that had a sign on the end wall reading 'Please face the other way' so Tala and Bryan began walking backwards to the other end of the corridor, making sure to look all three ways before crossing the tracks in case the train of thought were to pass them by and give them ideas. That would be terrible.

When they arrived at the end, they opened the invisible door and suddenly found themselves in the middle of a rainforest. Bryan raised his eyebrows as a flock of sheep passed him by, deep in philosophical conversation. He turned his attention to Tala who was staring ahead in utter confusion at what appeared to be an abandoned canoe.

"I'm sure that's Kai's canoe." Tala said, stroking his chin in thought. And Tala's suspicions were confirmed as correct when they reached the canoe to find that it was covered in plants. Tala shied away and whimpered again, and the trees around them started spitting at the redhead, making him feel even worse. The spit from the trees began to rise so Bryan grabbed hold of his friend's wrist and dragged him into the canoe, using lollypop sticks as oars to row them away from the rainforest before things got dangerous.

Once Bryan had cycled back home (after saving Spencer from the great big hairy monster thing that ate everything in sight and getting Tala back into the canoe and then magically turning the canoe into a bicycle), he unpacked all his bags and patted the egg, which barked and meowed, happy to see it's master. So happy, in fact, that it evolved into a fawn and there was much rejoicing and eating of pie.

Bryan suddenly felt light headed and everything began fading. He clung to the lamppost (which was wearing a nice hat) in desperation but he was soon swept away, and when he reopened his eyes, he was lying on a sun-lounger in full sun, tanning nicely. There was a table next to him, his favourite cocktail and crisps sat on top of it, and now that he thought about it, the sun ought be in his eyes, yet he was shaded by two large palm leaves…

"I hope you enjoyed your sleep, master. Can we get you anything?" A soft feminine voice asked. Bryan mentally grinned.

"A bottle of your finest champagne, Mariah." He replied to the slender pink-haired girl, who smiled sexily and curtseyed, accidentally flashing her perfect white panties underneath the French maid outfit, not to mention a perfect and soft cleavage. Bryan laughed softly to himself and stretched out before rolling onto his front. "And Ray?"

"Yes master?" The teenage boy flicked a piece of his long black hair from his eyes and straightened his skirt.

"A massage would be very much appreciated." The lilac-haired teen smirked.

"Anything for you, master." Ray replied with a cheeky smile. Bryan laughed out loud – It was no wonder that he occasionally got confused between dreams and reality, and it was only when something truly memorable happened that he could define between the two, and since he felt that real life was so much like a dream anyway, then that was all that there was to it: a simple definition.

- The Beginning -

* * *

Please review. It will make us so very, very happy! After all, you _must_ have had some thoughts on this, if you didn't then I conclude that you are hysterically boring and therefore I don't want you to review anyway! … Review please XD!


End file.
